


The Promise of Baked Goods

by KrisseyCrystal (IceCreAMS)



Category: A Saga of Light and Dark - T. J. Chamberlain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Pain, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreAMS/pseuds/KrisseyCrystal
Summary: Nerissa always told Ada she should get herself a car. It would make visiting a lot easier.
Relationships: Nerissa Smith/Ada Archer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writing Squad Anniversary Gift Exchange





	The Promise of Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/gifts).



> SO UH SURPRISE-NOT-SURPRISE BC TAYLO KNEW IT ALL ALONG But the writing server we're part of, the "Writing Squad," is turning one year old today. And what better way to celebrate than to write gift-fics for each other? So we did a mystery gift exchange and I got Taylo and I couldn't RESIST I just had to try my hand at writing Taylo's OC's in a Modern-Day AU, as per their request
> 
> (i'm pretty sure Taylo also said they loved injury things too, so I squeezed that in this as well)
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY TAYLO!! HAPPY ONE YEAR OF WRITING SQUAD!!

The line rings and rings. It gets picked up after the third.

“Hey, Ada!” Nerissa’s voice practically sings on the other end. She’s in a good mood, which is good. Great, actually. “You almost here?”

“Something like that.”

“Poseidon wanted to keep it uh surprise but uh, if it’ll make you pedal faster, you’ll be happy to know that we’re baking cookies! And they’re your favorite flavor!” 

“Lovely.”

“Pfft! That’s all you have to say? And after we labored so hard over--” Nerissa stops. “Hey, uh, is it really raining right now? I hadn’t noticed.”

“It started a few minutes ago.”

“You should’ve told me! I could’ve driven to pick you up. This is why I keep telling you you need to get your own car, Ada. I know living downtown is exciting and all, but by this point you already have your own toothbrush here. Bite the bullet. Get a car. You’re going to get a cold if you’re out there riding on your bike!”

“I…” Ada blinks hard. “Nerissa darling, I love you, but I think a cold is the least of my worries right now.” 

“I…” Something drops on the other end. Ada doesn’t hear what it is, her chest twinges at the thought it was probably at the expense of those cookies. Damn. And she really wanted some, too. “…what the hell does that mean? Ada, are you okay? What’s going on?” 

Maybe the rain is a good thing, in the end. Big, fat drops plop against her brow and the high points of her cheeks. Ada is glad for its mask because she thinks it would be terribly embarrassing if she were caught crying, even though some part of the back of her mind points out,  _ Wouldn’t most people understand crying while lying in a pool of your own blood? _

“Ada?”

Then, of course, the other half snarks,  _ Don’t be so dramatic. It’s hardly a pool. You’re fine. _

“Um…I hate to trouble you. But…could you come pick me up?”

She would lift her head to check if she could. Everything hurts and to be honest, she doesn’t really want to try. A babysitting class she had taken eons ago had once pointed out during its first-aid seminar that moving a victim of an accident might exacerbate whatever unseeable injuries they have.

“W-wh--” There’s a jingle on the other end. Keys? A muffled: “Poseidon, get your coat.  _ Now _ ,” and then a louder, “--what happened? Ada, where are you? Are you somewhere safe? At least tell me you’re okay.”

Does being hit by a car while on a bike still count as a car accident?

“I’m talking, aren’t I?”

“That’s not a determining factor of--ugh--” There’s a jingle on the other end and a soft shift against the phone. Half a second later and a familiar car horn sharply honks at the same time as Nerissa cries out, “Damn it! Agh! My head…”

Ada chuckles. She can hear the dented wheel of her bike spin endlessly against its spokes. It’s bent at an odd angle towards the sky, the black rubber wheel glistening under the rain. 

She feels kind of light-headed.

“Ada!”

“I…might need to go to a hospital.”

“Fuck.”

Ada chuckles again. It would be stronger, it probably should be, but it comes out weak and half-mangled under the pain. After a sobering moment, she adds, “If it makes you feel better, it probably could have been worse.”

“Could have?! No, that doesn’t--” The car radio blares for a moment before it is slammed to silence. “--Whatever. We’re on our way. Where are you?” 

“N-not too far, I don’t think. You’ll see me on the grassy shoulder off that curve where Alta turns into Aria.”

“Did you, what, did you slip? Did you hit something?”

“Funny story, actually.”

“Fuck you. Nothing about this is funny, Ada.”

“I think… _ I  _ was the something that got hit.”

“You  _ think _ ?!” Nerissa screeches, then adds, “No, wait. What the fuck? Are you telling me some asshole hit you and then drove off?” at the same time as Ada can hear Poseidon’s voice, distant and tinny, shouting, “There!”

Relief floods Ada before she even hears the screech of tire wheels.

Two car doors swing open. Tennis shoes splash across wet asphalt. “Ada!”

Ada doesn’t know why she’s still holding her phone to her ear. Nerissa already hung up. She heard the click somewhere around the same time the car stopped. But she still presses its cool surface dumbly to her ear as she turns her head and sees Nerissa hop over the iron barrier rounding the steep curve of that damn turn. 

The trees on the other side of the corner are so dark under this rain. Their canopy is thick and full of leaves, near-black. Or maybe that’s a figment of her imagination.

Or maybe it’s really raven wings she sees sprouting from Nerissa’s back as she sprints to her. 

It takes Ada a second to realize she’s dropped her phone. It’s kind of hard to feel her fingers.

“Ada!” 

Nerissa’s face fills her vision, creased with worry. She puts hands on either side of her face, the gentlest touch she’s ever known. “Shit, can you move?” she asks.

“No offense, Nerissa darling,” Ada rasps. Is it strange that on the heels of relief, all of that dormant, haggard pain sprouting from her twisted leg and hip now begins to radiate throughout the rest of her body? She hasn’t noticed how awful everything hurt before. “But I don’t think I want to.”

“Y-yeah.” Nerissa laughs, but it’s a wet, bare sound. She reaches up with a hand, a nervous tick Ada has always loved, and tucks a lock of wild, dark hair behind her ear. “Shit, Ada. Your leg…”

“I’m not looking at it.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Nerissa turns over her shoulder. “Poseidon, call an ambulance.”

“Is that necessary?” Ada fights off a shiver. She would wonder why it’s suddenly so cold except it’s kind of obvious when she’s been lying out here. In the rain. Crying. “Can’t we just drive there?”

“Just shut up.” Nerissa frames Ada’s face with both hands. The warmth found between her tan palms is more efficient than that of a thousand hearths. “We’ve got you now and you’re going to be okay, Ada. I love you.”

Ada blinks slowly, just to savor the feeling of her eyelashes brushing against Nerissa’s fingers. 

It feels a bit like a sigh.

“Are there still cookies at your place?”

“Are there--” Nerissa stops herself with a disbelieving, pained, maybe even a little frustrated chuckle. “--Ada, really?  _ That’s  _ what you’re concerned about? You call me after you’ve been fucking hit by a fucking car, leg all wonky, maybe even internally bleeding, and all you have to ask is are there  _ cookies  _ at  _ my-- _ ”

“--I love you, too.”

The building fire in Nerissa drops to a simmer. It is not gone--Ada knows her girlfriend well enough to know said fire is never really gone--but when she lowers her forehead to Ada’s, her murmur has nothing but a gentle heat.

“For the record,” she says, “if it’ll make you heal faster, you’ll be happy to know that yes. There are cookies at my place. Only one batch, though.”

Ada smiles. She turns her head to whisper into Nerissa’s palm, “Thank you,” and hopes Nerissa knows she means it for more than just the promise of baked goods.


End file.
